Communication terminals may transmit and receive optical signals through free space optical links. Communicating terminals generally use acquisition and tracking systems to establish the optical link by pointing optical beams toward one another. For instance, a transmitting terminal may use a beacon laser to illuminate a receiving terminal while the receiving terminal may use a position sensor to locate the transmitting terminal to monitor the beacon laser. Additionally, steering mechanisms may maneuver the terminals to point toward each other and to track the pointing once acquisition is established. For communication terminals that move relative to one another at high speeds, such as satellites or high altitude communication devices, a fast steering mirror or a fast gimbal is generally used as the steering mechanism. Such acquisition and tracking systems used to connect moving communication terminals are costly due to the high level of sophistication required for moving terminals. Communication terminals installed on buildings, however, are relatively stable, and may therefore establish the optical link using a simpler acquisition and tracking functionality than those associated with communication terminals that move relative to one another.